


the demon empiror

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alvarez Empire - Freeform, Anal Sex, Dark, Dark Natsu Dragneel, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emperor Natsu Dragneel, F/F, F/M, Female Gray Fullbuster, Female Lyon Vastia, Harems, Heartflilia incest, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Smut, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Natsu Dragneel, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Slave Trade, Slavery, Strong Lucy Heartflia, Submissve Lucy Heartflia, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Top Natsu Dragneel, Vaginal Sex, domanate Natsu Dragneel, sadist Lucy Heartfila, slave Lucy Heartflia, stubborn Lucy Heartfila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Lucy Hearfila is sold into slavery by Bora she sold to the Alarez Empire , can she survive the depravity of the empire of its two emperors and empress or will she break from mind games lust depravity pleasure and pain and her deppest sexual deisres ? and will her mater take the world over and cause a war or can she stop his lustful ways?.read to find out Natsu harem
Relationships: Anna Heartfilia/Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia, Coco/Natsu Dragneel/Mary Hughes, Layla Heartfilia/Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna Stauss/Mirajane Stauss, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia/Original Character(s), Natsu Dragneel/Anna Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Harem, Natsu Dragneel/Layla Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Original Female Character(s), Natsu Dragneel/Other(s), Natsu Dragneel/Ultear Milkovich/Ur
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
Lucy Heartflia’s new life.  
Sitting in front of Bora, was blonde, brown-eyed girl, her long golden strands held back in a side ponytail, making her warm eyes stand out, resembling two orbs of molten chocolate.

The soft sway of the yacht did nothing but draw more attention to her physique, her dress already giving off a few hints to milky shoulders, the nonexistent neckline, and tightness of the dress accenting her impressive cleavage, the side slit of the dress promising long legs and soft thighs.

“So you said you can get me into Fairy tail, “ said the blond girl, Bora shook his head yes he then used Telekinesis to make the liquid of the brown alcohol float in the air.

“Impressed with my magic?” he asked her she then shook her head yes, she then took a drink and began to feel her eyes get heavy and can barely keep them open she falls asleep.

He then puts her other girls, hour pass she wakes up along with the others Bora smiles an evil smile at her “welcome to your new life has a slave”, Lucy eyes then gave off flair of anger and disgust at him.

“I am no one’s slave!” she spat he smirked and gave her slop to eat threw her in a cage, he used a spell unbind her hands she noticed she had a cold feeling around her neck she looked down.

Saw a slave collar on her neck she didn’t touch it it was black and round had a loop in front of it, she tried to sleep an hour past she got hungry.

Began eating the slop, “this disgusting “ she said to herself as she drank water out of a bowl she looked around at other girls who sad and scared, of their fate.

She had a brave face on thoughts won’t be a slave i will be free she went to sleep next day she was given no food she growled in rebellish tone Bora smirked.

“You sale for a putty penny Lucy you a virgin pure their rare” few weeks pass Lucy was starved, she weak could barely set up.

Bora came to her cage smiled gave her slop, she eat it like she was a dog three months pass.

Lucy was now in the country of Bosco Bora unloaded the ship Lucy made to change into a pink belly dancer bra, with flowers on it same with the cloth and her hair in pigtails.

Golden arm bands with golden thigh bands light green bows in her hair light green bracelets she coming off the ship, and noticed Bosco was run done poor looking the ships were filthy .

People glaired at her near naked body she blushed they had hungry and lustful look in thire eyes , saying they want screw her.

She inline with other girls , they went walking has they moved Lucy noticed going to a cleanr part of the city more fancy and excessive looking with people with expensive suits and dress like how she use to wear.

They stoped at auction house called the slave trader Lucy was taken to a different room a privet room, few people waited on her she then felt the drugs kick in that bora gave her before land fall.

Their a man who walked up fat and bold he began to gopre Lucy’s breasts “stop” she said he then felt her butt and fingered her vagina see if she was a virgin .

He then left other people did the same intel In her hazy state of mind, Lucy glimpsed a flash of pink, where was she? Why couldn't she focus? Why was her body not responding? A loud voice, filled with entitlement and authority grasped her mind's eye, what little focus she could gather decided it belonged to the pink flash that was getting closer, was it fire? Was it going to hurt her? "That's a good one you got us this time, punk. Can't say I saw a blondie this nice before. " Lucy felt a squeezing pressure on her chest, "Oh she's got some nice ones too, how much are you running her for?" A face materialized in front of Lucy and it took so much energy to comprehend its features, the sharp teeth, the cold black eyes, and the hair, so that's what is pink.  
Lucy then woke up in a cell on a bed Her body is weak and thin, cheeks sunken, dark bags under her eyes, thinning hair, and cracked nails.

She noticed a redhead with the same color eyes has her, “miss were i am i?” the woman turned around with a stern look on her face.

She wearing the same cloths has Lucy” I am Erza Belserion since i knew my real family name ever since i was 12 i found out the truth thinks to Master”, she said in a monotone but yet dark cold and stren voice.

Lucy looked around notice it was darkroom cold and drafty cell she got under the covers, Erza then laughed at the girl,” this how the culture is in the empire”.

Ather women came down front up top the castel she young and petit with snow white hair and blue eyes she wearing pink bra ,with pink flowers on it and the cloth.

“Hi name is Lisanna here you lunch turkey with gravy and a salad master has taken a liking to you Lucy”, Lucy then got fear in her eyes “how do you know my name?!”.

Lucy was scared “oh Master told us,” said, Lisanna with a smile Lucy got the food and eat it.

“Not bad better then the muck on the ship i had” she eat fast then she choked drank wine to wash it down,” we need to get you healthy again” said Lianna.  
She then left else were in an office, Is the man his name is Natsu that Lucy saw across from him is a girl of 18 she has long blue hair in pigtails and cold black eyes, wearing a red tank top her name is Wendy Dragneel younger sister of Natsu and Natsu’s older brother.

She wears a white skirt short “so brother what are you going do with the new slave?” Natsu smirked,” i break her first hows, you slaves?”.

“ Carla doing fine I got her permanently stuck has a human”, she said coldly a woman walks in with white hair and white cat ears and tail, wearing a blue bra and blue skirt showing her legs and thighs.

“I got the room clean Mistress and you Tea and finger sandwiches you asked for” she handed a tray to Wendy, Wendy eat them.

Natsu smiled thought how to break his blonde bombshell, he thought, using mental games on her.

He got his work done went to go see Lucy he was in the dark, “how is you bed my beauty?”.

He asked Lucy gave a look of defiance she said,” go take a shit” he smirked bigger scary smirk.

“You will be mine Lucy,” he said he then opened the cell took her to the center of the room, shackled her hands above her head he has the brand put brand on her back.

It cizzeled she yelled in pain has her eyes got wide she blacked out, she woke up a hour later in her cell agin she began here voices. Saw a girl who has blue hair hazel eyes wearing same cloths has Lucy she stop at her cell.

Handed her a book to read”hi here’s you book my name is mey Darkness “ Lucy smiled at the book, she got on her bed and began reading it got better she was getting to a good part then her book vanished.

“What weres the book? Were Mey go?!” she saw she was gone to she scorched her head saw a hour past, she then went to bed.

End of chapter 1 of the demon emperor please follow fave and review .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
More mind games and slut training   
Lucy got up at dawn as she heard the dungeon door open, Lisanna comes down along with a women looks like her but older.

She wearing a golden bra with pink flowers and cloth same she has the design of all slaves, she’s a slim young woman of below-average height.

She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail.

She gave a kind smile and Mey came down they slid food, in the tray slot Lucy got began eating.

the n Mey Kissed Erza Erza kissed her, then both Lisanna kissed other women they parted” this is Mirajade my older sister”.

Lucy gave a shock and disgusted look at the girls they smirked, “this normal here wait intel you meet the emperors and empress “.

Said the four in unison with Deprayvity in their eyes it scared Lucy she shuttered with fear she shook her head growled:”i never be broken like you four hoe bags!”.

They gave her a stern look then the ring hit the women’s heads, they went up stairs to Natsu’s office 15 minute before the ring.

A man with spiky light blonde hair upwards wearing black pants with a golden sleeve with white like a robe and left side, exposed with a cross on his back and red eyes.

“Yes, uncle Natsu/ End what do you need me for?” Natsu smirked , and drank some Rum Riddel .

He then said,” I want you make my new slave feel Plssure use you pleasure magic, “ Natsu said as Larcade bowed.

Larcade went to his room he glowed white made tentacles, they ran through the air vents.

To Lucy’s cell she was laing down sleeping , when the tentacles wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

Turned over on her back heat, ran Thoreau Lucy body her back arched on her bed she began to moan it was so intense “m mmm make m m me cc cum!”.

Lucy yelled and moaned has the Tenicales wrapped around her breasts, and stomach inside her pussy.

Thoue her virginity still intact”make it stop !” Lucy yelled, has she squirmed under the pleasure .

Back with Natsu in his office, Natsu is ramming in Lisanna both moaned has Lucy did “master this great!” her eyes rolled in back of her head and her tung sticking out.

Both their came rose they moaned the same time Lucy did, their came rose Natsu then came 4 loads in Lisanna she came to Erza Mey and MMirajane began sucking and licking both thire cums mixed on Natsu dick.

Back with lucy the tentacles disappeared, Lucy breathed hard and heavy it her frist taste of pleasure but she knew she couldn’t give in to Natsu at all if she wanted her freedom.

Then she went sleep noon came around and Mey came down gave her Lunch” hey Lucy lunchtime oh i got a gift for you Master said you can have it” she slid the tray in.

Lucy began to eat saw a book and asked “this real no trick no illusion magic?”, Mey smirked a kind smirk.

She said,”yeah Luce its a real book listen we not bad people “ Mey said bending down .

Lucy noticed her eyes like the other girl’s she meet are lifeless with no emotion or will “why stay his slave its wrong and evil” Lucy countered the idea of slavery to Mey.

Mey “i thought that to once Mater treats me well he loves me he loves us all” Mey then stopped talking yelled in pain”ahhhh Kazuna!” , flash back.

Back in the country of Alakitasia, are islands on a small one in a village called shidu .

Is Mey and her sister with red hair brown eyes her name is Kazuna Dark she younger sister of Mey, a women comes up and takes Mey”thanks for you business “the women said to Mey parents.

The women has orange hair fox ears and tail she a kitsune”come on gilry you Master is waiting on you”,Mey went end of flash back.

Mey then trimble “oh shit i am in trubel i just broke rule one never remember you past” she shook in fear, Lucy took her hand out between the bars and held Mey hand.

Back in Natsu office, Erza was standing in front of his desk and then said,” when Should Lucy Heartfila slut training begin Master?”.

Natsu smirked “soon three days from now,” he said then a buzz and light went off on his desk indicating a slave broke a rule.

He then went to the dugion saw Mey remember her past”did you break rule one?” he asked Mey shook her head yes with fear in her eyes , he then took Mey to the Pillory.

She is bent forward her ass and pussiy sticking out this made Natsu Hony but he knew sex was a reward he wanted bring pain, he then rammed his dick in her ass he used pain magic.

Mey yelled in pain has Natsu over laos her senses he went hard and fast and rough in her ass, she yelled louder said,”stop master stop it it hurts!”.  
Both their came rised he went hard and rough has he could in her ass.

Lucy watching the whole time in Horror what her frist Master is cabel of, “i am worse then Brother is “ said a female voice .

Lucy saw Wendy Dragneel Wendy used fase magic entered Lucy cell “i am Wendy Dragnell the empress but you call me Mitress oh sometimes me and bro share our toys i love to take you to bed blondy you got a great body and wrack” Wendy said licking her lips like a wolf .

She then rubbed Lucy boobs Lucy maoned bite her lips has she saw Mey her co slave being raped like that, “i want you Lu” said,”wendy in a preparatory tone .

It brought cilvers down Lucy, spine but pleasure also hit her Mey, then came so did Natsu he then stoped the pain magic she passed out.

He then saw his sister touching his slave he grlowed in a possive tone then fases in, tanf grabs wendy begins choking her.

Wendy pin agest the wall air being blocked her lugs feed for air and pain hiting Wendy throat she gasped”b b b brother s s s stop i iii c c cant b b breath”, Lucy then trys to shake him off of Wendy.

“Stop it stop it now Natsu!” Lucy yelled, Natru then back handed her she fell in the floor he , let go of Wendy then said”heal my slave and leave”, Wendy healed Lucy and Mey and left.

Lucy was tearfiled Natsu used telportiason magic and telported to Mey home he waited on Kazuna he saw her on the porch she had a mature body on her like Mey .

He licked his lips decided to puinsh Mey more by conquireing her sister’s body mind and soul make her his , he went out on the poruch and touched her triple D Breasts .

Kazuna moaned and said,”Henry or Judy is that you? You know i love both sexs”.  
She looks back see its nether of the peolpe she said “who are you?!” , Natsu laughed and said”you sister Master going be youers to”.

Kazuna had fear in her eyes and body wave of fear hit her that Natsu’s eyes was sexual and preatory like Wendy’s was with Lucy, Natsu then pined her to the ground.  
He smirked when a girl with pink hair showed up and red eyes she 5’1, and 100 pounds wearing a yellow bikini her name is Judey .

“Um whos the new screw buddy Kazuna?” she asked Natsu saw deiced to take the world over, he bound Judy he kissed Kazuna lips she maoned in plessure has the magic increased it.

Kazuna moaned Natsu kissed her neck stomach and boobs Kazuna’s back arched has she reached a high Natsu smirked, he then began eat her out .

Both were in Public then idea hit Natsu he take his blonde bombshell purty in public make it a festival, his dick got hard became 9 inchs in lenght.

Kazuna eyes widen at his size”you a slut so i treat you like one” Natsu said, he also making sure Mey was watching back at the castel.

“No stop i dont love you or no you!” Hissed Kazuna Natsu then rammed his dick in her her back arched she yelled in pain has he went rough in her.

He laughed at this back at the castel Mey watched the whole thing crying her eyes out Lucy saw this shook in fear, began to unconusly suppress her memories of her mother father and Ancestor.

Back with Natsu and Kazuna he ramm hard and fast in her Pussy, he moaned has did she both thire came rising.

“This is great you so tight you sister a great screw you know that” he then came in her “hot!” yelled out Kazuna , Natsu pulls out ramm in her ass she moaned more.

Her tung sticking out her eyes rolling back in her head has the heat in her body inctressed she began cum every second Natsu’s dick digged in her ,  
M m m m Master !” she yelled then blacked out.

Natsu took Kazuna and Judie back to his empire threw them in cells, then went to his office.

End of chapter 2 of the demon emperor pless read and review


End file.
